


We're Just Resurrection Men

by AusPsycho



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gore, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, approach with caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusPsycho/pseuds/AusPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse breaks out during a performance, and there is nothing left to do but run.<br/>(And judge me on my awful summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One is Alright.

“Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren’t so grea-“ Patrick’s voice was cut off from screaming in the crowd. Not the normal screaming or singing loudly that was found at their concert, but a scream of terror. Patrick stopped singing and made a ‘cut’ motion with hand. Immediately the others stopped playing, looking confused. The screaming continued, and was joined with more voices.

“Hey. What’s happening? Guys? Why are you screaming?” Patrick tried. No one was listening.

“Um. My bass playing isn’t that bad is it guys? C’mon.” The others had finally picked up on the chaos going in the crowd. Well, what was left of it. Only a few people remained in the stadium, everyone had either run off or were lying on the floor, crushed. Others were bent over these people on the floor, presumably helping them. 

“We should check if anyone needs help. Everyone got a phone? People may need them.” Andy had gotten down from where his drum kit stood at the back of the stage. The band members pulled out their phones from various pockets and jumped off the stage to help those on the floor. Joe ran to the closest body on the ground.

“You guy alr- Oh my God.” The person lying on the ground- a teenage girl by the looks of it- was wearing a T-shirt from their Save Rock and Roll tour. But that wasn’t the worst part. There was a hole ripped through her chest, revealing her rib cage and everything behind it. The girl was completely and utterly dead. 

Patrick and Andy had discovered a similar situation, two girls holding hands with an expression of terror on their faces, they also were indisputably dead. Pete had run to a boy lying on the ground with a girl crouching over him. The girl’s hair covered her face and the boy’s chest. “Hey. Do you need any help with him? I have a phone.” The girl didn’t react to him. “Hello?” Upon a second look, the boy looked completely dead. He wasn’t blinking and there were no signs of him breathing. “I hate to say it, but I think your friend is gone. Do you want to go backstage to lie down?” Finally, the girl looked up.

“PETE. LOOK OUT!” Patrick screeched from somewhere behind him.  
Pete stumbled back as the girl rose from the ground, mouth dripping with blood. Now he could clearly see that the boy had no longer had any internal organs, 

“The tour bus! Quick!” Pete heard Andy faintly yell. The band members bolted towards the exit, dodging various bodies and other debris from the panic earlier.  
Joe was the first on the bus, leaping into the driver’s seat and starting the engine as the others leapt on. Pete slammed the door shut and turned around to face the others. “What in the ever loving FUCK is going on?” he panted.


	2. Chapter 2

"An outbreak of a deadly virus has seized America, making citizens rabid and uncontrollable. Avoid getting bitten or scratched at all costs. Avoid any interaction. This is the last broadcast we will be sending out. The radio station will remain on for any survivors to make contact with others. Good luck."  
Joe had turned on the radio, and everyone on the bus was listening intently.  
"It's like 28 Days Later." Pete breathed.  
"And every other fucking zombie movie." Patrick groaned, leaning back on his seat and closing his eyes.  
The rest of the band jumped at Patrick swearing, and looked at him curiously. Patrick opened his eyes and glared at them. "What?"  
"Uh. Nothing." Joe muttered, looking down at the ground.  
"Good. Now does anyone have a zombie-apocalypse plan?"  
"There was an empty shopping centre a couple of miles back," Andy spoke up "It should have food and other supplies. It had solar panels too."  
"Well fantastic. Let's go." Patrick sat up again. "How far is it?"  
"About 30 miles away. Do we have gas?"  
Joe checked the fuel dial from the driver's seat he was siting in. "Shit. No. We'll have to siphon some."  
Patrick raised his eyebrows. "Who out us of would actually know how to do that?!"  
Both Pete and Joe raised their hands sheepishly. "How-When-Nevermind. It doesn't matter now, teach Andy and I and let's go."

The band made their way out of the bus cautiously, armed with various makeshift weapons. Pete was armed with a broken bass neck with a knife taped to the end ("Are you serious?" "Hell yeah! You're just jealous that you didn't get a cool weapon in the chronicles" "True. Asshole. "), Joe with a baseball bat, Andy with a crow bar and Patrick with a spanner. Littered across the ground were the unmoving bodies of concert goers and stage hands alike.  
"Quick, over there." Pete pointed to an abandoned car. "Patrick, come with me, Joe and Andy there's another car over there. Get the fuel and meet us back at the bus. If you're not back by 4:00 we'll come looking for you." Pete Pulled out his phone and showed everyone that the time was 3:30. "Be careful."  
Andy and Joe sprinted off, dodging bodies. Pete turned to Patrick. "C'mon"   
They took off on a jog. Upon reaching the car Patrick finally spoke. "This is fucked up and I don't care. Why don't I care? Elisa is probably dead. Declan is probably dead. And I'm not worrying about them. Or anyone else. Why?" Patrick looked at Pete, his face emotionless.  
"It's the shock." Pete sighed. "We're gonna get to a safe place and then the bad thoughts will hit us. It's for the best right now. There's nothing we do but survive."  
"I guess."  
Pete finished the job in silence. Looking up at Patrick, he nodded. "Let's get back."

By the time they returned, Joe and Andy were already at the bus, Joe filling the tank with their collected fuel and Andy keeping watch. "We'll keep ours for later yeah?" Pete asked, lifting up the container of fuel.  
"Yep. Good idea, get on the bus and get ready to go. We'll see you in a minute." Andy agreed.

When Joe and Andy boarded the bus once more, Pete was going through their collective album collection, trying to pick an album that would keep their minds off what was happening. Patrick was sitting on his bunk absently strumming his acoustic. Finally, as Joe started driving, Pete picked an album. As they drove towards their possible residence to wait out the apocalypse the music drowned out their thoughts and for once there was no bickering over the radio.


End file.
